Apogee Software/3D Realms Product Catalog
This Original Guide Contains the Apogee Software/3D Realms Product Catalog on the Steam Store. APOGEE SOFTWARE The Height of Gaming Excitement Apogee Means Action! Back In Action! Intro and History While the company is known as "3D Realms", the legal name of the company was Apogee Software, Ltd. The name "3D Realms" was initially created as a branding label in July 1994 for use by Apogee which would be dedicated to just 3D games (as Apogee was then known for several styles of games). However, shortly after this, 3D games started to dominate the industry, and Apogee decided to direct its focus on this style of game; as such, "Apogee" was abandoned as a trade name in late 1996 and 3D Realms Entertainment, Inc. was formed to continue the brand. Raptor: Call of the Shadows Raptor sets the new standard for PC shooters. This game will do for shooters what Wolfenstein did for 3D games. Incredibly smooth VGA graphics and animation are only half the story. The heart-pounding music in Raptor will leave you breathless, especially if you have a high-end sound card like the Roland or Wave Blaster. (Raptor supports the Midi music format, which provides very high quality music for PC games.) All other major sound cards are also supported! The addictive quality and replay value of this game is unreal. Discover secrets, find the bonuses, and battle the boss ships that appear at the end of EVERY WAVE! With each ship and ground target you destroy, you'll earn more cash to increase your ship's technology for the next wave. You'll be driven to kill and destroy; but then, it's in your blood. Raptor; This ain't no dinosaur game! Purchase Raptor MS-DOS/Windows 2015 = $4.99 Secret Agent You're agent 006 1/2, top agent of the government's secret organization committed to protecting the world against terrorists and power-mad criminals. Your mission is to parachute into a high security island outpost and secure the plans to the ultimate satellite laser weapon, which was recently stolen from the government. In the wrong hands this weapon could mean world control by the DVS, the world's most dangerous terrorist organization. You will isolated from outside help as you parachute into the secret island fortress of the DVS. You will need to knock out the vast security system, bypass dozens of extreme traps, overcome hundreds of multi-talented guards (such as thugs, ninjas, sharp-shooters, knife throwers, sentries, dogs, and many robots), and find the missing blue prints. If possible, take out the devious leader of the DVS (sorry, no file picture available). Purchase Secret Agent = $4.99 Rise of the Triad You are part of an elite group of operatives called HUNT (High-risk United Nations Taskforce), and you must stop a maniac cult leader from killing millions of people. While scouting a remote island, you are suddenly surrounded by enemy troops with guns blaring. In the distance you see your boat; your only chance to escape; explode into matchsticks. In front of you is a huge fortress monastery, and your only chance to stop the madness. You are e quipped with awesome, high tech weaponry like heat-seeking missiles, split missiles, and the Flamewall cannon, which leaves a trail of charred skeletons in its wake. You'll also find magical instruments and weapons so incredible they defy description. Purchase Rise of the Triad: Dark War Complete = $6.99 Purchase Rise of the Triad: Enchanced = $14.99 Purchase Apogee Throwback = $9.99 Contains: The HUNT Begins Shareware Dark War and Extreme ROTT Death Rally You start out from the bottom of the ranking list, Your objective: earn money in the blitzkrieg-battle races, and fight hard for each precious championship point. Each race can be lethal, and while taking the curves as hard as you can, your fellow competitors are showering you in a constant hail of bullets. While the losers repair their cars and cover those bullet holes, the winner spends his hard earned money on new engines, tires or stronger armor. Shoot your way through screaming bystanders, pick up more ammo and turbo from the side of the track, and floor the pedal while performing some shady deals for The Dealer. No trick is too dirty when you're preparing for The Final Confrontation; only the hardest armor, the most powerful engine and the biggest guns will see you through the ultimate battle against The Adversary. And when you feel you can't take it anymore, you can check out the underground market: Spiked bumpers, landmines, rocket fuel or sabotage can provide a way to create some nasty accidents to the competition. NOTE: This is the CD-ROM Version Purchase Death Rally Classic = $4.99 Purchase Death Rally Enhanced = $9.99 Terminal Velocity In the far future, armadas from surrounding systems have suddenly waged war on Earth, destroying crucial installations and major cities, Earth is quickly brought to its knees. You are a pilot from the Ares Squadron, flying the fastest, most dangerous crafts ever made. Currently, you're in the TV-202, a fighter few can handle. Given that the previous model, the TV-101, has chalked up more dead pilots than any experimental craft in history, many consider you lucky to be alive. You're outgunned, outmanned, and strapped into a flying coffin. But just think how good "Saved the Known Galaxy" will look on your resume'. Pruchase Terminal Velocity = $6.99 Cosmo's Cosmic Adventure What's green with red spots, has suction hands, and has an overbite like Bart Simpson? Of course, the answer is Cosmo! A young alien on his way to visit Disney World with his parents. That is, until their ship is struck by a blazing comet, forcing them to land on an uncharted planet. Cosmo is a young alien on his way to visit Disney World with his parents. That is, until their ship is struck by a blazing comet, forcing them to land on an uncharted planet. While his Dad repairs the ship, Cosmo heads off to explore the strange planet. Upon returning, both his Mom and Dad are gone, and big, scary alien footprints are all around his ship! Oh no! Have Cosmo's parents been captured? Possibly to be eaten? Well, Cosmo is off to the rescue. Purchase Cosmo's Cosmic Adventure = $4.99 Crystal Caves The game begins with Mylo rocketing to the Altairian star system on a simple treasure hunt. But what happens is far more dangerous than even Mylo bargained for. He enters an underground world of chambers full of alien technology and traps. Strange alien creatures and robots inhabit the caves, protecting the priceless crystals from money-greedy explorers. Purchase Crystal Caves = $4.99 Math/World Rescue = Math Rescue A bone-chilling crisis has struck the world! Reports are pouring in from all corners of the globe: Missing numbers! Drivers on streets are in dangerous peril because the speed limit signs have gone blank! On Wall Street, stock brokers are throwing up their hands in despair. The Dow Jones isn't down, and it isn't up; it's gone! You start to call your best friend, but the buttons on your phone are blank! This madness can only be the work of... the Gruzzles. In your last tangle with the mean ol' Gruzzles, you stopped them from stealing all the words from our books (in Word Rescue). This time the Gruzzles are taking all the numbers and it's up to you to get them back. Purchase Math Rescue = $4.99 = Word Rescue The Gruzzles can't read, and they don't want anyone else to read. So, they've stolen the words out of all of our books! Benny Bookworm needs your help to stop the Gruzzles. He needs you to reunite the stolen words with their meanings. Once you join all the words with their pictures, Benny will put them back into the books. Purchase Word Rescue = $4.99 NOTE: Plus Versions Sold Seperately. Balls of Steel Balls of Steel features five tables with edge and attitude. No lame circus, zoo, or cutesy themes here! We're talking blood and gore, with animated creatures getting splattered by your ball and laser cannons dishing out hardcore destruction. Balls of Steel is realistic, first and foremost, with real physics behind the ball movement and table obstacles. This game behaves like you'd expect it to. On top of that, there are many special effects and table animations. Finally, we've added event triggered music, and each table has characters that speak during the gameplay, to you and to each other. This really adds life to the game compared to other pinball games you've played. Discontinued on Steam Wacky Wheels You can play any of eight wacky animals in Wacky Wheels. Each animal has its own colorful antics and animations, including a tiger, elephant, raccoon, panda, shark, and more. Here's the good part: These animals are not wimpy racers, they are very competitive. They hate to lose! We've programmed each racer with a artificial intelligence and they take great joy in bumping you and zooming past you when you spin off the track. (As each racer passes you they turn their head toward and honk their horn.) NOTE: This is the Upgraded Version with Bonus Cups Purchase Wacky Wheels Classic = $4.99 Purchase Wacky Wheels Enhanced = $9.99 Mystic Towers As Baron Baldric, you are charged with keeping peace for all the common folk of the land. But when the grand Lazarine Towers are overcome with dark forces and creatures, casting an evil shadow over the land, you must wield your somewhat magical staff and set out to set things right. (Frankly, you don't want the job, but there's currently a shortage of young warrior types around.) The Baron is a lovable character who will win your heart with his many animations and mannerisms. But beware, this not-so-young hero guy can still kick a little bootie if he has to! He wields a magic staff like nobody's business. Purchase Mystic Towers = $4.99 NOTE: A Grave Adventure Prequel is NOT Available on Steam. Bio Menace Snake Logan, a top CIA operative. Upon receiving reports of Metro City being invaded by mutants, Logan is ordered to fly recon over the city. However, after crash landing in Metro City, Logan is forced to complete his mission on foot. Discontinued on Steam Blake Stone/Planet Strike = Blake Stone: Aliens of Gold You're pitted against Dr. Pyrus Goldfire. He's found a way to replicate pure gold, which he's using to fund his maniacal plan. Goldfire has built six highly secure, futuristic locations where his creations are being hatched. It's up to you to penetrate his security and stop him at all costs. = Planet Strike It's the 22nd century, galactic travel is commonplace, peace is at hand, and the future looks bright. Until Goldfire's plan to unleash an army of military mutants shocks the galaxy. Dr. Goldfire, a brilliant bio-scientist whose morbid research led to incredible genetic improvements in humanoids and aliens, has gone power crazy. Only the galaxy's best agent, Blake Stone, has a chance to infiltrate Goldfire's secret fortress on a remote planet, and end the evil before it's too late. Up against absurd odds, and the most hideous genetic creatures and armed personnel ever amassed, it's up to you to help Blake in his most dangerous mission ever, classified: Planet Strike! Once again, British military agent Blake Stone will find himself in a life or death struggle for the control of humanity's future. After a five year manhunt for the elusive Dr. Goldfire, the search has ended. The trail has led Blake to the planet Selon, and to the abandoned STAR Institute Training Complex. If the reports are correct, then Dr. Goldfire is alive and has once again created a fiendish army of evil mutants. Blake is going to need all his wits, skill, and the best firepower money can buy to put an end to Goldfire's plans. Blake's mission is clear - he must use all his resources to destroy Dr. Goldfire before he can unleash his new army of mutant creatures on the universe. Purchase Blake Stone = $4.99 Each Purchase Apogee Throwback = $9.99 Monster Bash Johnny Dash's bash 'em smash 'em adventure takes him into the evil Under World of Count Chuck. The story starts when Johnny's dog Tex is kidnapped by the Count, along with hundreds of other pet dogs and cats. The friendly bed monster under Johnny's bed tells Johnny where Tex was taken, and how Johnny can use his secret closet passageway to get to the Under World himself. Count Chuck plans to turn all the pets into an army of undead monsters. Johnny grabs his slingshot and leaps into his closet. The Count will not turn his dog Tex into a monster, not if he can stop him...! Discontinued on Steam Monuments of Mars NA Discontinued on Steam Hocus Pocus Terexin, leader of the Council of Wizards, is sending the young sorcerer, Hocus, on a special mission to prove his worthiness. This mission will take Hocus to 16 unique realms, each filled with unique dangers and enemies. Few have survived Terexin's final test--for many it's a one-way trip. Purchase Hocus Pocus = $4.99 Major Stryker NA Discontinued on Steam Realms of Chaos Set in the fantastic world of Mysteria, Realms of Chaos is the first of many adventures of Endrick and Elandra, a brother and sister duo who find themselves on a journey to save the many realms of Mysteria, from a dark, evil shadow that has engulfed their world, and has turned all of the inhabitants into fierce enemies. Purchase Realms of Chaos = $4.99 Stargunner NA Discontinued on Steam Shadow Warrior 1-2 Lo Wang. Master ninja assassin for 20 years. A Shadow Warrior. Shadow warriors are the best of the best, and Lo Wang was the best of the Shadow warriors. Every top company in Japan had a shadow warrior... a protector, a negotiator, a cleaner. Lo Wang worked for Zilla Enterprises, a conglomerate with control in every major industry. Too much control. Power corrupts, and Master Zilla's corporation was corrupted to the core. Lo Wang discovered Master Zilla's demonic scheme to rule Japan, using creatures summoned from the dark side. A man of honor, Lo Wang quit. But one as powerful as Wang either must be on your side, or on no one's side. Master Zilla unleashes his creations for their first test: to kill a single man, a shadow warrior.. Lo Wang! Shadow Warrior Classic = Discontinued Purchase Shadow Warrior Redux = $9.99 Shadow Warrior 1997 Classic = F2P Shadow Warrior Enhanced/Cleanup Detail = $39.99 (Standard)/$49.99 (Collector's) Shadow Warrior 2 = $39.99 Pharaoh's Tomb NA Discontinued on Steam Paganitzu The protagonist and player character of Paganitzu is Alabama "Al" Smith, an explorer comparable to Indiana Jones, working his way through an ancient Aztec pyramid. The story is split into three sections, corresponding to the three parts the game explores. Purchase Paganitzu = $4.99 Arctic Adventure NA Discontinued on Steam Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry NA Discontinued on Steam Dark Ages NA Discontinued on Steam Xenophage: Alien Bloodsport NA Discontinued on Steam Duke Nukem Forever Put on your shades and prepare to step into the boots of Duke Nukem, whose legend has reached epic proportions in the years since his last adventure. The alien hordes are invading and only Duke can save the world. Pig cops, alien shrink rays and enormous alien bosses can't stop our hero from accomplishing his goal: to save the world, save the babes and to be a bad-♥♥♥ while doing it. The King arrives with an arsenal of over-the-top weapons, non-stop action, and unprecedented levels of interactivity. This game puts the pedal to the metal and tongue firmly in cheek. Shoot hoops, lift weights, play pool, draw crude messages on whiteboards or check out the babes that occupy Duke's life; that is if you can pull yourself away from destroying alien invaders. With hours and hours of over-the-top single player action, and a range of bodacious multiplayer modes, rest assured knowing the fun will last. Purchase Duke Nukem Forever = $19.99 Expansion Packs = $9.99 Each Duke Nukem Forever Complete = $39.95 http://store.steampowered.com/sub/15361/ Duke Nukem NA Discontinued on Steam Duke Nukem 2 NA Discontinued on Steam Duke Nukem 3D Discontinued Games on Steam: Megaton Edition MS-DOS Edition The third chapter in the series, and the first with a 3D perspective (the original Duke Nukem and the sequel, Duke Nukem 2, are side scrolling platform games). This game, set sometime in the early 21st century, begins in a ravaged LA, which was overtaken by aliens while you were abducted during Duke Nukem 2. Duke, upon returning to Earth, finds himself with another mess to clean up, and another alien race that needs exterminating. Duke is a can-do hero who realizes that sometimes innocent people have to die in order to save Earth, so accuracy of gun fire is not a real concern to him. :) Current Games on Steam: Duke Nukem 3D: World Tour = $19.99 Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Gaming's king of action returns in an all new adventure, this time in New York City. Duke battles his way across towering skyscraper rooftops and through gritty subway stations on the hunt for power-hungry villain, Mech Morphix. Mutants of every kind are thrown at Duke as he chases down Morphix through eight huge environments and avoids the green slime called GLOPP that is causing all the chaos. But radioactive smile isn't Duke's only problem - there are more than 25 uniquely dangerous mutated enemies hell-bent on making a meal of him. Whether it's Uzi-sporting alligators or ten-foot ball roach beasts - Duke's in town to blast bad guys and save babes. Sure, pipe bombs, a machine gun, a rocket launcher and a pulse cannon are gonna make a goo-filled mess in the Big Apple, but what's a hero to do? Discontinued on Steam Bombshell NA Purchase Bombshell = $34.99 Commander Keen Episodes 1-5 = Invasion of the Vorticons You play the role of Billy Blaze, eight year-old kid genius who builds an interstellar ship when not working at home on his college fast-track degree. Among other household objects, Billy uses his Nintendo joystick for flight control and his mom's vacuum cleaner (heavily modified) for his ship's ion propulsion system (with pile height adjustment). At the hint of galactic trouble, Billy dons his brother's football helmet and becomes "Commander Keen"; defender of Earth! Ever on the side of justice, Keen dispenses justice with an iron hand. = Goodbye Galaxy! Eight year old Kid genius, Billy Blaze, is in his backyard fort testing out his newly built Photachyon Transceiver. Simply put, it's an instantaneous radio that can pick up signals anywhere in the galaxy. While listening to an alien sitcom, "My Favorite Yorp", Billy hears a disturbing message. Bzzt...grdddz...oment of great triumph...ferrrt... ast the Milky Way will be..zzz...terly estroyed...buzzt...can stop us now. We will remake...biipp...galaxy in the name...zzzzt...of the Gannalech. Power to the race! Pow...rrp...to the Shikadi!...bizzp! "So the Shikadi are planning to destroy the galaxy, huh?", thinks Billy. "Sounds like a job for... Commander Keen!" Aliens ate my Babysiter is sold Seperatly Purchase Commander Keen & Keen Dreams =$3.99/$4.99 Wolfenstein 3D/Spear of Destiny You're William J. "B.J." Blazkowicz, the Allies' bad boy of espionage and a terminal action seeker. Your mission was to infiltrate the Nazi fortress Castle Hollehammer and find the plans for Operation Eisenfaust, the Nazi's blueprint for building the perfect army. Rumors are that deep within the castle the diabolical Dr. Schabbs has perfected a technique for building a fierce army from the bodies of the dead. It's so far removed from reality that it would seem silly if it wasn't so sick. But what if it were true? NOTE: Due to the game content, this game may not be ordered by residents of Germany. Purchase Wolfenstein 3D = $4.99 Max Payne 1-2 = Max Payne Three years back a young NYPD cop, Max Payne, came home one night to find his family senselessly slaughtered by a gang of drug-crazed junkies, high on a previously unknown synthetic drug. Now that same drug, Valkyr, has spread through the whole New York City like a nightmare plague, and Max Payne’s on a crusade for revenge, out to get even. To Drug Enforcement Administration, DEA, this new drug was evil incarnate, to be stopped at any cost. Max's boss and best friend, the only one who knew his true identity, has been murdered, and Max's been framed for the slaying. Everything ripped apart in a New York minute... Max Payne is a man with nothing to lose in the violent, cold urban night. A fugitive undercover cop framed for murder, and now hunted by cops and the mob. Max is a man with his back against the wall, fighting a battle he cannot hope to win. Prepare for a new breed of deep action game. Prepare for pain... = Max Payne 2 The continuing adventures of Max Payne, this time joined by Mona Sax. Purchase Max Payne 1-2 = $9.99 Rad Rogers: World 1 Radical Heroes: Crimson City Crisis